Snow throwers are configured to remove accumulated snow from sidewalks, driveways, and other surfaces. Snow throwers typically use a variety of rotating augers, brushes, impellers, or the like, wherein rotation of these components within a housing lifts snow and breaks up from the ground and expel the loose snow and ice through a chute. The chute is often adjustable so that the operator can determine the direction that the snow and ice is expelled and thrown from the snow thrower. During operation, operators often adjust the orientation of the chute in order to expel the snow in different directions so as to throw the snow down-wind, to a particular side of the sidewalk or driveway, or for other reasons. However, rotating or adjusting the direction of snow being thrown from the snow thrower can be difficult and cumbersome, particularly due to added clothing on the operator such as gloves or mittens or due to the components being frozen or simply not meshing easily and efficiently in cold temperatures.
A need therefore exists for a chute control mechanism for a snow thrower that provides for an easily operable operator-movable adjuster combined with components that are easily movable in cold conditions, which allows for an easily adjustable chute.